Pushing the Limits
by MissAequitas
Summary: A Marco one shot written for my friend Erika. Quick summary: Marco and Erika are at a local bar, Erika is intrigued by Marco and wants to see how far she can push him. Meant to be very smutty and not much else! I hope you enjoy. Also, this is my first time posting on here, so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

Marco takes a long gulp of his beer as he feels a hand lightly run up his leg. He looks up at the source, raising an eyebrow at the small brunette smirking up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Erika gives him a wink and moves her hand further up his leg, ignoring his questioning. Marco feels the pressure building in his black jeans unsure what to think of this girl. "Doll, I don't think you wanna be doing this" he warns. "Why not? What are you gonna do about it?" Erika teases. He shakes his head at the young girl, laughing at her naive comment "You got no idea who you're messin' with darlin'"

Erika is only more intrigued by his response as she continues to run her hand up Marco's leg, teasing him just a little bit more, eager to push this man over the edge. "Keep teasing me doll, see what fucking happens. You'll be sorry. Don't think a little thing like yourself could handle someone like me" Marco sneers. Erika notices the beginning of a bulge in Marco's jeans but senses the agitation in his voice. Not caring, she continues to egg him on, taken over by the curiosity of what a man like Marco would do to her, "You'd be surprised at how much I can handle, Marco." Her eyes connect with his as she dares to slip her hand across the growing bulge in his jeans.

Without warning Marco jumps up from his bar stool reaching straight for Erika. His hands grip onto her arms and swiftly lift her backwards, slamming her onto the bar. Erika gasps and begins to yell out but Marco quickly quiets her with his lips, kissing her hard and viciously, nearly biting her. He's got her pinned down now, he wants to take complete control of her and at this point, she has no other choice but to accept that. She's crossed a line with him that she won't be coming back from.

Marco pulls back from the kiss and stares down at Erika as she breathes heavily, a look of shock on her face. He smirks at the sight, feeling accomplished but soon he begins to notice the stares from around the bar. For a moment, Marco glares back down at the tiny, speechless, brunette before making his next move. Taking everyone by surprise, Marco leans down and grabs onto Erika's back and thighs, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder, "What you all looking at!? Nothin' to see here!" he barks at the fellow patrons before walking away, Erika hanging over his back.

Marco carries her toward the bathroom, kicking open the door when he arrives. He plops Erika down on the counter top in between the sinks, pushing her backwards into the large mirror. "The fuck you think you were doing!? Think you can tease me like that and get away with it!? Hah, baby doll you don't know who you're messin' with!" Marco shakes his head as a sly smile forms across his face. He grabs for Erika's chin, squeezing it and forcing her to look up at him. He smirks as he looks down at the nervous girl then, once again, slams his mouth into hers. Quickly he begins to remove his belt while simultaneously grabbing and pulling at Erika, forcing her to jump down off the counter. Once the belt is removed, he spins her around, folding the belt in half with one hand then leaning Erika's body back into his own with the other. He lifts the belt, bringing it forward and around Erika's body and to her chest. Marco slowly pulls the belt across her chest, grazing the top of her breasts. "I don't care if everyone in this bar hears you...I'm going to make you scream. Understand?" Erika nods as she stares into the mirror in front of her, watching the tense man hold onto her tiny body.

Marco glances up for a second, admiring the same sight then slams her forward over the counter, holding her down with his large hand spread across the curve of Erika's back. Lifting her skirt up with the other hand, he palms her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Without any hesitation, Marco pulls the folded belt back and spanks her hard with it. Erika whimpers a bit, not sure how to react. She's more than enjoying this punishment but her curiosity is getting the best of her, she wants to see just how far this man will go. "Oh, Marco, may I have another please?" Erika moans. "What did I tell you? You fucking scream for me." Marco pelts her again, a bit harder this time. Erika squirms and lets out a soft whimper, still attempting to push Marco even further. Marco's anger begins to rise at the refusal to obey. Losing his patience, he grips a handful of Erika's hair, yanking her up to his mouth "You will scream for me, you filthy slut, you'll scream my name right fucking now!"

He slams her body back into the counter top with force, causing Erika to call out in pain, the belt then catching her even harder on the ass. "Marco, god dammit! Marco!" Erika screams out. "That's right princess, that's what daddy likes to hear." Erika begins to whimper, her ass throbbing. Marco takes a good look at it as he glides his hand across it "What a beautiful fucking sight. Nice red ass. Maybe now you'll start listenin' better, baby doll, hmm?" Erika begins to lean up but she is quickly pushed back down by that same large hand on her back. "Where do ya think you're goin'? I'm sure as hell not done with you yet." Marco pulls Erika's shirt up over her head and then unhooks her bra, letting it fall into the sink. He runs his hands down Erika's back, her sides, her hips, feeling every curve of her body. "This tiny little body is all mine now" he smirks.

His hand reaches for the zipper on his black jeans, pulling his erection out and firmly grasping it in one hand. He runs it across Erika's pink ass all the way down to her legs and then back up again, giving her a taste of the teasing she subjected him to earlier. "Please, daddy, don't make me wait" Erika whimpers. Marco leans forward, pushing his erection between Erika's thighs, pressing it against her wet slit. His hands reach around and lightly glide up her stomach and to her breasts, squeezing them firmly as he kisses the back of her neck. "How bad do you want it?" he whispers against the back of her neck. "So fucking bad, Marco!" Erika nearly yells out. "You're such a dirty little slut."

Marco's teeth sink down into Erika's back as he pulls his hips backwards and slams his cock into her. Marco leans back, firmly grasping Erika's hips and thrusting himself deep inside her. He groans at every thrust, her tightness is almost too much for him to handle. Erika is frantic at the overwhelming feeling of Marco pounding into her. She's not used to such girth and forcefulness from a man. Her hands scurry across the counter top, attempting to find something to hold onto. Marco leans forward again grabbing her hands and pinning them down with his large ones. His pace quickens, his grunts right next to Erika's ear. Erika feels herself beginning to lose control, her screams are sure to be heard by this entire bar. She attempts to tell Marco that her orgasm is rapidly approaching but at this point she is unable to form words. Marco feels his own end approaching as well but he refuses to let it happen before hers.

Marco leans back, grabbing a handful of Erika's hair on the way and twisting it in his hands, arching her neck back as far as possible. He reaches around with his other hand and presses two of his fingers firmly onto her clit, sending Erika straight over the edge into pure ecstasy. "MAR-MARCO!" she screams. The sound of his name coming out of her raspy, strained voice is enough to send Marco into his own state of ecstasy. His fingers rake into her hips as he releases himself inside of her. Erika collapses, becoming limp in Marco's grasp.

He pulls himself out of her and lets her slide all the way to the floor. As he zips his jeans back up he looks down at Erika, lying breathlessly up against the wall. He squats down in front of her "Doll, this is nothing compared to what I've got planned for you next time" Marco laughs, giving her a pat on the cheek before standing up and walking back out to the bar to finish his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

After collecting herself and waiting awhile, in hopes that Marco and his boys would leave the bar so she could avoid that walk of shame, Erika walked out of the bathroom and into the bar. Luckily there was no sign of Marco. It was getting late so she headed straight for home. The walk home felt longer than usual and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She couldn't tell if it was caused by the slight humiliation she'd experienced tonight or something else…

Suddenly she was startled by a cat running down an alley, knocking over some boxes. Erika felt fear rising in her, she didn't know why. This didn't happen often. She was used to walking home alone and at night. It was unlike her to get scared at anything much less some stupid cat. Her mind was somewhere else though…what happened with Marco…she wasn't expecting that. She had egged him on but she didn't think it would get her that…fucked. Literally. In all honesty, it had made her a bit nervous. Remembering his words _Doll, this is nothing compared to what I've got planned for you next time_… Erika shuddered at the thought. She had no idea what he meant by that. She did enjoy the rough sex but she wasn't one to give up control completely…and from what she had just experienced, it seemed that's all Marco wanted.

Erika was almost home whenever she heard footsteps behind her. She felt her heart begin to race as she quickened her pace, trying to make it to her doorstep, refusing to look behind her at the source of the noise. She finally made it to the door when a hand landed on her shoulder. Immediately she jumped back scowling when she looked over to see Marco standing before her. Cigarette hanging from his mouth, leaned up against the side of the house like maybe he'd been waiting there for awhile. "Fuck, sneak up out of nowhere why don't you!" she yelled. Marco stood up straight with a small smile forming across his face "Just thought I'd make sure you made it home alright, doll".

"Oh, you mean after you left me on the bathroom floor like some kind of whore?" Erika snapped. "I'm home fine now Marco, you can go." Erika grabbed for her keys and opened the door to walk inside but Marco pulled her back before she could enter. He leaned down, his mouth beside her ear "Remember, you started this sweetheart...don't think I was joking when I said this wasn't over before" he whispered. Marco took a long drag of his cigarette before turning and walking away.

The next day Erika woke up entirely too late in the day. She must've been beyond exhausted from that "workout" Marco gave her. After getting ready for the day her mind wondered back to that workout and the words that had come out of Marco's mouth last night. As much as she enjoyed that fucking, she had to admit that Marco really did make her nervous. He was unpredictable and a little more possessive than she bargained for.

Later that night, Erika headed out to the bar for a drink only to find that Marco was already there with his boys. She was hesitant to face them all again after what happened so she decided to turn and walk out. Marco had already spotted her though. "Erika!" he called, jogging up to her as she walked out the door "Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" Erika stopped, turning to look at him unsure of how to respond. His voice had a tone of innocence to it that threw her off. Marco grabbed for Erika's hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it gently, his blue eyes focused directly on hers. Erika still at a loss for words just stared blankly back at him. Her mind couldn't process how this intimidating man who just left her on the bathroom floor after fucking her brains out was now turning into a prince charming before her eyes. The worst part was, his charm was working. He seemed like a completely different man now and Erika was entranced "Come on, beautiful, let's go back to my place" Marco pulled at Erika's hand, flashing an innocent smile at her that was impossible to refuse. Without thinking twice Erika let him guide her to his car. She sat in the passenger seat, the car started up, and they began to pull away. One sane thought finally crossed Erika's mind _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into…_


	3. Chapter 3

The cool air hit Erika's skin triggering her awake, she was freezing. There was nothing but a thin sheet covering the bottom half of her body. She sat up rubbing her eyes, looking around, attempting to figure out where she was. Panic began to set in when she realized she was in a bedroom that she'd never seen before and she could not recall how she got there.

Looking down, she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Reacting quickly, she jumped up wrapping herself in the thin sheet, looking for her clothes and a way out of this place. Then a noise came from the other room and Erika froze in place, hoping the source wouldn't find her.

It was too late. Marco walked straight through the bedroom door before Erika even had time to think. "Well, good morning baby doll". Erika's eyes widened in surprise that quickly turned to anger "Dammit Marco! What happened! Why am I here? Why don't I remember how I got here!?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to raise your voice doll"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Erika's voice now louder and more forceful at Marco's reply.

Marco suddenly grips onto the side of Erika's jaw "Hey, what did I just say? You don't raise your voice at me, got it?" Erika jerks back, reaching her hand up to grip his arm and pull it off of her face but she is no match for Marco. He catches her hand in the process, along with her other free one, and proceeds to push her down onto the bed behind her. He presses his full body over top of hers while holding her hands above her head. His face inches from hers. "Now listen, baby doll, don't make this difficult on yourself. Just be a good girl for me and we'll have no problems here" She starts to protest but he quickly presses his hand over her mouth "Shh, baby". He feels Erika begin to relax a little and he releases his hand, bringing it up to her hair, stroking gently.

"I warned you the other night at the bar that you didn't know what you were getting yourself into, doll. But you didn't listen, did you? You told me I'd be surprised how much you can handle," Marco pauses, smirking down at Erika, a look of lust mixed with aggression in his eyes "well, now's the time to surprise me".

Erika's hips buck a little underneath him as the words leave his lips. This man was causing fear to rise deep inside of her but oddly enough, she still wanted him. Well, her body did at least and there was no denying it. There was something about him…she couldn't put it into words...he excited her like no other.

Marco's lips came down hard over top of Erika's. His hand still holding tightly onto her hands above her head. He ground his body into hers, his erection growing between Erika's legs. Erika pressed her lips forcefully back into Marco's as she let her body grind with his. Marco's light touch on Erika's hair suddenly became a firm grip. He gathered a fistful of her hair and pulled back causing Erika's neck to crane backwards and her throat to be completely exposed to him. Marco's mouth traveled down Erika's chin to her jaw, to her neck. He began to suck hard on the front of Erika's neck until she moaned out, moving down he sunk his teeth into the crevice of her shoulder without mercy. Erika screamed out at the sharp pain but she found herself wanting more of it.

"Oh my god, Marco" she moaned as his tongue now traveled down her chest and found the tops of her breasts. He finally let up his grip on her hands and hair to pull her bra down, exposing her to him. His mouth met one of her hardened nipples, flicking it with his tongue as his hand gripped onto her other breast squeezing hard. At this point Erika was dripping from her arousal wanting Marco inside of her more than she'd ever wanted anyone before. "Marco, please…" Erika whimpered as she brought her hands to Marco's slicked back hair, attempting to run her fingers through it. Marco jerked her hands back down pinning them on either side of her. Erika groaned, wanting desperately to touch him. "I do the touching," Marco barked "keep these hands here" he said as he placed her hands back above her head.

Marco's mouth returned to Erika's body, kissing his way down her stomach causing her back to arch. His hands came up to her sides and gripped onto her panties, pulling them down her legs swiftly. Teasing wasn't exactly Marco's thing. He didn't want to waste much more time than they already had.

Marco yanked Erika's legs to the edge of the bed so that her ass was almost just hanging off. He pulled his shirt up over his head as the straining bulge in his jeans rubbed against Erika's wet slit. "God dammit Marco, will you just fuck me!" Erika yelled out. Marco raised an eyebrow at her "Not when you talk to me like that," His hand came down onto her jaw, squeezing it "only good little sluts get fucked". Erika squirmed under his grip. "Can you be a good little slut for me?" Marco questioned as his grip tightened on Erika's jaw. "Yes, daddy" Erika says up at him with a smirk on her face, now playing along, causing Marco's dick to jerk hard against his jeans.

Within seconds, Marco's jeans are on the floor and his throbbing cock is at Erika's entrance. "Beg" Marco demands. Without thinking twice Erika pleads for Marco "Fucking please, Marco, fuck me, please".

Marco thrusts hard into her unable to control himself any longer. Erika loses control of her hands, they jerk above her grabbing hold of Marco's arms that are braced beside her. It's as if Marco's eyes are now suddenly filled with fire. He tenses and jerks his arms away. His large hands grab hold of Erika's wrists, slamming them down hard beside her. "What the fuck did I tell you!?" Marco yells. Erika tries to form words, attempting to tell him sorry but it's too late. Marco already has his hand gripped around her neck preventing Erika from doing anything more than whimper, as he pounds into her even harder now.

His free hand grips onto her thigh forcing her leg up onto his chest. Allowing him to adjust his angle slightly and thrust even deeper. Erika whimpers out as his grip on her neck continues to tighten. Her vision is fussing up at the loss of air and mixture of painful pleasure she's experiencing. She starts to become fearful that she'll pass out when Marco suddenly lets go and flips her over onto her stomach.

He's got her lying completely flat and pinned down onto the bed. He pulls her ass up in the air just enough to where he can comfortably slam himself into her again. His thick fingers spread across the small of her back as his other hand grips onto the side of her ass. He lines himself up and begins to thrust deep into her. His pace is steadier this time but forceful, enjoying how tight her pussy feels at this angle. "Fuck…fucking scream for me baby" Marco grunts. Erika lets out a long deep moan, needing him to fuck her faster. "I said fucking scream" Marco demands, frustration in his voice, his pace increasing. Erika moans a little louder but still refuses to scream "Harder Marco" she whimpers.

Marco grunts as he braces Erika's hips, slamming himself into her, swatting his hand across her ass, eliciting a squeal from her then jerking her up and arching her back into him. His hand reaches around finding her clit and rolling it between his fingers. Erika screams out and Marco bites hard into the back of her shoulder. Erika loses all control as her body sends her over the edge, causing her to cum hard over Marco's dick while screaming his name. He almost yells out himself as Erika's pussy squeezes his dick. His breath is hard against the back of Erika's neck as his hands come around and squeeze hard into her ass. With a few more uncontrolled violent thrusts, Marco unloads himself inside of Erika.

Marco's body then falls limp against Erika's and soon after catching his breath he pulls himself out and up off her. Pulling his jeans back on and then lighting up a cigarette. "Still have yet to surprise me, baby doll," he says winking down at her then walking away, nearly unfazed by the events that just took place.


End file.
